Mimic's first adventure
by Mimic12355
Summary: Read and review. It's about a gang of misfits who were to test a new device that goes to the mobius universe. Can they save it without messing it up more? (I take suggestions if their good)
1. And so it begins

Chapter 1  
  
  
In a place called mobius,there was a war between Eggman and the freedom fighter. The elite members of the Freedom Fighters are Sonic the Hedgehog, Princess Sally acorn, Miles (tails) Prower, Bunnie Rabbot, Amy Rose, and Shadow the hedgehog.(It's my fic,so don't complain about it)  
  
They've been battling for 4 years,the freedom fighters, with some help from Knuckles and such, manage to keep robotnik at bay. Anyway, knowing you readers, you what to read about the action. Well, you have to wait a chapter or two. Until then, might as well read how the thing started.  
  
This is what happen that caused mobius to have a serious headache, mediphoricly speaking. Ok, i have bad spelling so sue me.  
  
It all started a month ago,on earth, when i was gearing up to test a dimentional gateway that a scientist, named Econ, made to go to a different universe. It was based on the theory of... eh you don't what to hear it, it's boring. Anyway, I, Mimic12455 or Mimic for short, was going to be the first person to travel to a different universe. I was wearing a helmet, Highly flexible titanium suit, a wrist communicater, a stungun, a pepper gun, electro-stun pod launcher aka V-pod Launcher, air tank filled with 30 day supply of air, and a few other gadgets. At the test site, i was getting ready.  
  
"Ok Econ,run by the mission to me again," I said, already knowing what to do but it doesn't hurt to be sure.  
  
"Alright," he said. "Your first objective is to sirvive the trip to the other dimention. You will be in a special transportation sphere that will protect you on your trip to the other universe."  
  
"What do i look like,Bubble boy," I asked, trying to sound funny. Econ laughed. "Ok......What's the next objective?"  
  
"Next, you'll scan the sector you'll land to see if it has a breathable atmosphere, solid ground, life forms, ect."  
  
"Sounds simple enough", I said confidintly. "Anything else?"  
  
"Yes, after you do that, you'll inspect place to see if there are any type of people. Be careful though, few of them might be evil and trick you into doing bad stuff for them. So know your enemy."  
  
"That part,i know", I said. "The last thing i wanted to do is to is help an evil person."  
  
Then he said, "Good, after that's done,return back with what you got and that should be it. If you get stuck there, call me with the wrist communicater. If you don't call back at least once a week, then i'll try to send help. Also, remember not give your real name. Only your code name, Mimic12455."  
  
"Thanks Econ, your the best." I knew after i get though the portal, that something weird was going to happen. I just knew it. "So what does the suit do besides protect my body?"  
  
"It enhances your strength 3.5 times more,your agilitly 8.7 times, your speed 5.2 times, and your endurance 20 times without using any type of energy. It has a special pack that you can put unlimited amount of stuff in without getting heavier. Don't worry, it will transport back to you when your 2 metters away from it. Also,if you need an extra burst of power to increase the capability of your suit, press the turbo button and remember it has a gauge that tells you how long you can stay in turbo mode. Don't worry, it will recharge itself when turbo mode is off."  
  
"Ok,anything else i need to know?"  
  
"Just one, press the blue and white striped button if the atmosphere is breathable. It'll turn your suit into your original clothes,also giving your special abilities back."  
  
"ALRIGHT,now i don't have to worry about wasteing time to change my clothes."  
  
"Good your you, Mimic."  
  
"Ok Econ, LET'S DO THIS!"  
  
After that was said, i was ready to go to the other universe which is called mobius. I will find out the name next chapter. Me and Econ then walk to our postion. Here we go.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Next time, i will find myself on a planet that look a lot like earth. I do what i was suppost to do and then something went wrong. Things are going to be quite exciting. 'till next chapter, seeya later. 


	2. The crew members

Chapter 2  
  
  
  
When we last left off, I was going to the other universe.I was at the test site,which was outside in the middle of nowhere.Me and Econ were waiting for the other crew members to arrive.I was checking to see that i got everything.While Econ was at the computer,checking to see that the program and the transportation vehicular sphere,Sphereical as i like to call it,.to see that it's ok.Then i asked Econ a question.  
  
"Who are the crew members again?"Even though i already knew but wanted to make sure.I sometimes forget names that i just found out about.  
  
"Ok, the crew members are on the computer. Take a look."I looked at the computer and it said the names and bio of my crew.I thought it was alittle too much information.  
  
/Name: Vee-Jay Hedgehog   
  
Species: Like you really need me to tell you!  
  
Age: 20 (huh, that young?)  
  
Eye Colour: Ruby Red (dreamy)  
  
Spine Colour: Jagged Electric Blue spines with Silver tips (cool)  
  
Hair Colour: Dark Magenta with Light Magenta highlights   
  
Bio:Vee-Jay has strange, unique powers of her own, including that of speed. Her main attacks include elemental spells and extremely powerful emerald energy-induced attacks. She's not one to be insulted either. In the tradition of a certain short-statured and even shorter-tempered sorceress, Vee-Jay follows exactly the same path. Never call her 'flat-chested'...or suffer the immediate...and PAINFUL...consequences./  
  
The next member is named.....  
  
/name: ShadowKusatsu   
  
Gender: Female  
  
description: Black and purple hedgehog with a silver fringe, likes falling down (both tripping, but rather partial to stairs also) obsessed with Shadow, crazy, temperamental, prone to saying random/silly things, smart, good in a fight, friendly, easily provoked and a lazy slacker. /  
  
"Man, not much on her. Oh well." Last member is...  
  
/Name: Rec the Hedgehog  
  
Age: 12   
  
Attacks: Yellow belt in Ty-quon-do, has a magic flamethrower with the power to transform things.   
  
Likes: Buffalo Busters. (what the heck is that?)  
  
Dislikes: Flamers (who doesn't)  
  
Enemies: King Flamer, Guy, Dudejoob (Joobdude's twin.), Minus, Old boss guy.   
  
Description:Orange spikes,green shoes,and redish gloves.  
  
Theme:   
All those flamers think there cool,   
But for real they are retards,   
There is no way I can risist,   
I want to burn their pants off,   
I will use my magic flamethrower,   
To turn them into cows,   
I'll battle them till this war is over,   
So flamers just try to flame me,   
And when this war is over,   
I'll eat a truck load of buffalo busters../ (Ok.......)  
  
Just then, the enterance doors opened and 3 people come through. It was the crew members.Econ greeted the guests and i was getting the stuff for them.Why do i have to do all the physical stuff?  
  
"Allright,does everyone know what to do," ask Econ.   
  
"Yes," we all said in unison. Odd isn't it. We went to the sphereical and got in. Ofcourse, there was the tenstion and the last minute checks. Finally, we were ready.  
  
"Wow, this is so cool," Vee-Jay said. "And to think we are the first ones to travel through and to dimensions."  
  
"I hope we make it though," said ShadowKusatsu.  
  
"Wake me up when we get there," said Rec. He went snoozing minute after.  
  
"This is it," I said. "We are going to do the impossible and explore the unexplored. To boldly go where no one has gone before. Also, to get some sovenires along the way."  
  
"YAH!" They said, enthosiasticly.  
  
After that, we started the sphereical and started the countdown.   
  
/10...9..8...7....6....5...4..3..2..1..00/  
  
Then in a flash, the sphereical was gone. Econ knew that it was a sucess.  
  
"I hope they made it though."  
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
In the middle of a forest, Tails, a two tailed fox that has the ability to fly, was getting some food for lunch.  
  
'I wonder if this will be enough,' Tails thought.'well, better get a little bit more just in case.'  
  
He continued gathering more food when suddenly, he saw a bright flash in a clearing near him.  
  
"What was that?"  
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Me and my crew finally made it. We went outside to check what this world looks like. I pushed the blue and white striped button on my wrist and changed into my normal form. I had black shoes, pants, gloves, shirt, cloak, and a gas mask that covered my face. And we went off to see whats what. Then Vee-Jay asked, "Mimic, do you know where we are?"  
  
"Not yet," I said."Looks like we're in a forest clearing."  
  
"Thanks you, Mr. Obvious," Rec said sarcasticly.  
  
"I need more info before i know where we are. You know, a sign, land mark, something like that."  
  
"Like that," ShadowKusatsu pointed at a two tailed fox, who was spying from the bushes. The fox paniced and ran away.  
  
ShadowKusatsu said," I think we are going to have some trouble"  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sonic was sitting in a hamic, drinking some lemonade, and was watch ing the clouds go by.  
  
"(sigh) i wish something would happen," he said.  
  
"HEY SONIC!"  
  
Sonic started spinning in the hamic and fell down on the ground. (lol)  
  
"ow"  
  
"Sorry sonic," said tails."But there was a bunch of stranger at a clearing 2/3 of a mile north of here."  
  
Getting up."Allright tails, go see."  
  
The duo speeded towards the clearing where Me and my crew were.  
________________________________________  
Well, that it for today. Tune in next time to see the action start. Seeya. 


	3. The troubles begin

Chapter 3  
  
A/N: i switched the structure of the grammer.  
___________________________________________________________  
  
At robotropalace, Snively was talking to robotnik about a strange energy reading he picked up awhile ago.  
  
Snively: sir, we picked up a strange reading a mile away from the city. I don't what it is but...  
  
Robotnik: well then.....GO OVER THERE AND SEE WHAT CAUSED IT!!  
  
Snively: y-y-y-yes s-sir.  
  
Robotnik: and bring 10 swat bots with you. NOW MOVE IT!!  
  
Snively: r-r-right away, sir.  
  
Snively leaves the room and in the hallway....  
  
Snively: Gggggrrrr that robotnik, i'll get him one of these days and when i do...he'll be sorry.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
At the LAnding site, I was talking to Econ on his communicator. The others were doing their own thing. Vee-Jay was checking out the place, Rec was eatting popcorn (don't ask how he got it), and Shadowkusatsu was daydreaming.  
  
Mimic: Econ, we made it though.  
  
Econ: good, did you see any lifeforms?  
  
Mimic: Kusatsu saw one, she said it was a fox like creature.  
  
Econ: Really? Did it have two tails?  
  
Mimic: Let me check. (Looks at Kusatsu) HEY, KUSATSU!  
  
She jumped up in suprise and fell down.  
  
Kusatsu:OW! T-T WHAT IS IT?  
  
Mimic: DID THE FOX HAVE TWO TAILS?  
  
Kusatsu: I THINK SO.  
  
Mimic: she said yes.  
  
Econ: Alright, I'll check to see if there's anything on this type of fox.  
  
Mimic: K, talk to ya later.  
  
I turn off the communicator. Then Vee-Jay comes out and said...  
  
Vee-Jay: Hey guys, look what i found.  
  
She holds up a gold ring.  
  
Mimic: What is it?  
  
Rec: Cheese?  
  
All but Rec:¬¬;;  
  
Mimic: i better hold on to it.  
  
I put ring in my pocket and then we heard a rumbling sound.  
  
Rec: What's that sound?  
  
Mimic: Sounds like something big.  
  
*suddenly, a armored truck comes out. 6 robots and a person comes out*  
  
Snivily: Your coming with me.  
  
Vee-Jay: fat chance.  
  
Rec: yeah, go bother someone else.  
  
Kusatsu: Don't bother us!  
  
Snivily: Well then, we'll do this the hard way. SWATBots!  
  
Swatbot1: yes, sir?  
  
Snivily: Take them to the truck.  
  
Swatbot1: yes sir.  
  
*I slash 3 of them*  
  
Mimic: really?  
  
*Rec melts one of them with his flamethrower*  
  
Rec: Time it heat things up.  
  
*vee-jay blasts another swatbot*  
  
Vee-jay: One down  
  
*Kusatsu rips apart the last one*  
  
Kusatsu: That was easy....  
  
*Snivily was long gone when the battle was over*  
  
Mimic: damn, where did he go....  
  
*suddenly, a blue hedgehog came out*  
  
Sonic: Hey you!!  
  
Mimic: Not again....  
----------------------  
End of part 3 


	4. Meeting the hedgehogs of Yin and Yang

Welcome to another chapter of my fic.  
  
Torcher: I'm going to help write mimic's story.  
  
Mimic: Like hell you will.  
  
Torcher: Don't make me tell them about that thing.  
  
Mimic: Ok, you can help. Just get on with the story...  
  
----------------------------------------------  
Mimic's first adventure part 4  
  
We last left mimic(me) and his friends at the landing site. They detroyed most of the swatbots and Snivly was, as he usually does in this type of event, running away. Then a pair of strangers came, what will happen next....  
  
  
Mimic: Who are you?  
  
Sonic: The name is sonic, who are you?  
  
*mimic knows he can't use his real name so he uses his code name* (you think mimic is his real name, then guess again)  
  
Mimic: Mimic, these are my...er, friends.  
  
Rec: Rec the hedgehog is the name, killing flamers is my game.  
  
Vee-Jay: Vee-Jay Hedgehog, don't mess with me.  
  
Kusatsu: I'm ShadowKusatsu, nice to meet you.  
  
Sonic: So what are you doing here?  
  
Mimic: UH.....just hanging out, hehehe...  
  
??????: oh really?  
  
*A black blur zooms around us and stops right next to sonic, Rec fell down*  
  
Rec: Who the heck are you?  
  
Shadow: I am the ultimite lifeform, Shadow the Hedgehog.  
  
Mimic: The ultimite lifeform.......  
  
*Everyone except sonic and shadow laughed like hell*  
  
Shadow: WHAT'S SO FUNNY!!  
  
Mimic: How can the ultimite lifeform be a hedgehog? That's just dumb.  
  
*Shadow punches mimic in the face..er, mask*  
  
Kusatsu: Hey, why did you do that?  
  
Shadow: No one calls me dumb and gets away with it.  
  
*I punch shadow right into a tree*  
  
Mimic: And no one punches me and gets away with it.  
  
Shadow: ow...  
  
Sonic: Ok, that's enough. Let's get shadow to knothole and then you can tell where you came from.  
  
Vee-jay: Sounds good to me.  
  
Rec: Ok, got any buffalo busters?  
  
*While the were talking, I decided to call Econ*  
  
Mimic: Hey Eco, it's mimic.  
  
Econ: Good to here from you, what's your status?  
  
*I tell Econ what happened*  
  
Econ: I see, well go along with them but don't tell them where you originally came from.   
  
Mimic: So i'll have to lie about that?  
  
Econ: yes and don't tell them your mission.  
  
Mimic: Alright, mimic out.  
  
*little did i know, that my mission is going to be useless soon*  
  
Mimic: This is going to be one of those days......  
--------------------------------------------------------  
End of part 4  
  
Torcher: How was that?  
  
Mimic: It was good, but you need to make it longer next time.  
  
Torcher: ggrrrrrrr..  
  
Mimic: Next chapter is going to heat up as i go to the freedom fighter's base of operations and cause alittle chaos. It's going to bee great on the next chapter, master of pranks. You don't want to miss this.  
  
Torcher: Why do i feel a Cowboy Bebop ripoff coming on..... 


	5. Where there's Rec, there's chaos

Disclaimer: I really don't need to say it.   
  
  
Mimic: Sorry it took so damn long, school has an effect on me. So enjoy the story.  
  
Torcher: That i helped write!  
  
Mimic: Not by much.......  
__________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 5....i think  
  
  
  
  
Me and my crew followed sonic back to the village called Knothole. We helped carry shadow back and i know he's going to be really pissed off. As we reach the village, some of the inhabitants stared at us for some reason. Must have been me, i mean how often do you see a humanoid walk into an all anthropomorphic village that don't like outlanders. Anyways, sonic lead us to a medical hut. He knocked at the door.  
  
Sonic: Dr. QUACK! Open up!!  
  
*the hut door opens*  
  
Quack: What's all the noise about?  
  
Sonic: Well, Shadow got hurt...  
  
Quack: THEN BRING HIM IN, QUICK!!  
  
*we want into the hut*  
  
  
  
Later that day.....  
  
I was escorted to the hut where the leader of the Freedom Fighters was waiting. My crew had to stay at the jail, yes the jail. I entered the hut, lots of things went though my mind. 'What's going to happen?' 'Why are they looking at me like that...' 'Where is my dang sabar?!'  
  
  
Meanwhile, at robotropolis.......  
  
Robotnik: So you mean to tell me that three hedgehogs and an outlander defeated you and 5 of my 10 swatbots that came with you?!  
  
Snivily: Y-y-yes sir.  
  
*Robotnik sat there for a second, with a puzzled/intriged look on his face. He was hand on his chin*  
  
Robotnik: This might not be a bad as i first thought....  
  
*snivily was alittle lost about what he's talking about*  
  
Robotnik: I want a increase in security all over the city!   
  
Snivily: Yes sir.  
  
*snivily left to do just that*  
  
Robotnik: Now why would an outlander be doing here with three hedgehogs.....I'll find out when i robotisize him.(i suck at spelling)  
  
  
Back at knothole, at the jail......  
  
*rec was in his cell, banging his head against the bars. The other two were in a different cell for "sanitary" reasons.*  
  
Rec: LET ME OUT!!!!!  
  
*the guard that was walking up and down the hall banged his head*  
  
Guard: Shut up in there! You'll be staying in there until the interagation is finished.  
  
Rec: damn it...HEY, WHAT'S THAT!! *points behind the guard*  
  
*the guard turns around, Rec then ties the guard's shoelaces together* (a classic)  
  
Rec: Nevermind, just a bug.  
  
*the guard murmured something. Then when he tried to walk, He fell down flat on his face. Out like a light*  
  
Rec: That was easy.  
  
*Rec takes the keys and gets out of the cell*  
  
Rec: Time to find the others. ^_^  
  
*He goes to unlock the other cell*  
  
  
At the hut where me and the leader are....  
  
Sally: So Mimic, Why did you come here?  
  
Mimic: I can't tell that...  
  
Sally: WHy?  
  
Mimic: Well, you see.....  
  
*suddenly, someone yelled*  
  
Some guy: THE HEDGEHOGS HAVE ESCAPED!!!!  
  
Mimic: oh, no.....  
  
Sally: We better get them before they cause trouble.  
  
Mimic:Or complete chaos.....   
  
_____________________________________________________  
  
Mimic: Well, thats it for this chapter of my fic.  
  
Torcher: Tune in next time for another chapter of weirdness.  
  
Mimic: he's living proof..  
  
Torcher: yeah.....HEY!!  
  
Please Read and review....suggestions are nice. 


	6. Things could be worse, wait, it just did

Mimic: Well, here's another chapter of my fic.  
  
Torcher: Don't you mean OUR fic?  
  
Mimic: whatever...anyway let's begin the story.  
  
Torcher: Sometimes i question your mental status...  
  
Mimic: WHat the hell is that suppose to mean!!  
__________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 6  
  
  
Well, if your just reading this, I was being interagated when my friends broke out of their cells. Which was kind of convenient for me since Sally was getting too nosey. Now, to the action...  
  
*Rec, Vee-Jay, and ShadowKusatsu were running into the forest*  
  
Vee-Jay: Ok Rec, NOW what do we do?  
  
Rec: Simple, we run until we get to a city.  
  
Kusatsu: I CAN'T RUN THAT FAR!!  
  
Rec: You want to get caught?  
  
Kusatsu: No...  
  
Rec: Then keep running!  
  
Vee-Jay: This is stupid Rec, you know that?  
  
*Unknown to them, they were heading toward Robotropolis. Where the swatbots are at*  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Where I at....  
  
*Sally was talking to the guard that was knocked out*  
  
Sally: ¬¬;; You fell down and passed out? How did THAT happen?  
  
Guard: That orange hedgehog tied my shoes when he tricked me into looking at something.  
  
*Sally walks from the guard while talking to herself*  
  
Sally: Note to self, get a smarter guard...  
  
*I was outside the jail door when Sally came out*  
  
Mimic: Any news?  
  
Sally: They definitly escaped...and i need a better guard. -_-;;  
  
Mimic: Can't get good guards these days, which could be a good thing...  
  
Sally: Huh?  
  
Mimic: Nevermind..  
  
*then, Sonic came with his usual style of entering* (sonicboom, lol)  
  
Sonic: I wasn't able to find them anywhere at the lake, the huts, or anywhere nearby.  
  
Mimic: This......could be a bad thing.  
  
*then tails comes landing near us*  
  
Tails: Guys, I saw them heading toward Robotropolis!  
  
Sally: Oh no...  
  
Sonic: This ain't good...  
  
Mimic: What are you talking about?  
  
Sally: You see, Robotropolis is where a person named Robotnik..  
  
Sonic: Or RoBUTTnik as I like to call him.  
  
Tails: And the lord of lard.  
  
Sally: ANYWAY! He took over the city and robotisize anyone he can get and they become mindless-robots.  
  
Mimic: WHy can't you just take it back?  
  
Tails: Because there is a billion swatbots in the city and they're made in many locations so we can't destroy the factories.  
  
Mimic: I think my friends are there....  
  
Sally: What make you think that?  
  
Mimic: Call it a hunch...  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
Meanwhile, the three misfits were now at the city limits. They were looking at the city in awe and disgust. The city looked high-tech but it was dark and dirty place. The sky in the city was clouded with pollution and smog. The buildings look like they haven't been cleaned for ages.  
  
Rec: Damn...  
  
Vee-Jay: What happened here....  
  
Kusatsu: Rec, did you....  
  
Rec: It's wasn't me!  
  
Both girls: ¬¬;;  
  
Rec: Let's just see what's here....  
  
*they walked into the city or rather sneaked in. They went into a random building, they saw swatbots*  
  
Vee-Jay: Arn't those the robots that attacked us earlier?  
  
Rec: Yes they are, so now what do we do?  
  
Kusatsu: uh.....hide somewhere and sleep there until morning?  
  
Rec: Sounds good to me.  
  
*they started to leave the building when a swatbot nearby spots them*  
  
Swatbot7424: Freeze, intruder!  
  
Rec: Uh oh.....  
  
Kusatsu: This is not good....  
____________________________________________________  
  
Mimic: Well, that's it for this chapter.  
  
Torcher: If you have any suggestions, we'll be glad to hear them.  
  
Mimic: And review, don't forget to review.  
  
Torcher: LOOK, A FOXY LADY!!  
  
Mimic: WHERE?!?! *looks around*  
  
Torcher: HA HA, made you look!  
  
Mimic: ¬¬;; 


	7. Yet another unexpected twist

Mimic: Welcome to another chapter of Mimic's first adventure. So rry it took so long, school and a locked computer does that to a person.  
  
Torcher: We need a better title..........  
  
Mimic: I'm working on that, now for the fic.  
_______________________________________________  
  
Chapter 7  
  
  
=Knothole, meeting hut=  
  
  
  
Sally: Ok, here's the situation. Three hedgehogs are in Robotropolis, they have a good chance of being captured, they're not very smart....  
  
Mimic: They were smart enough to fool the guard...  
  
Sally: ¬¬;; As i was saying, we need to locate them and get them out of there before they're roboticized.  
  
Mimic: So they turn into robots if we're not there in time?  
  
Sally: exactly  
  
Mimic: Then why are we just standing around talking? LET'S SAVE THEM ALREADY!!  
  
Sonic: Couldn't have said it better myself.  
  
Mimic: Where's shadow?  
  
Tails: He's still in the medical hut.  
  
Mimic: Man, i hit harder then i thought....  
  
Tails: Can i take his place?  
  
Sally: Tails, your staying here.  
  
Tails: but..  
  
Sally: NO!!  
-----------------------------------------  
  
=robotropolis=  
  
Rec, shadowkusatsu, and vee-jay were running from the swatbots that were chasing them.  
  
Kusatsu: Anyone got any ideas?  
  
Rec: run faster?  
  
Vee-jay: (sarcastic) Brilliant idea rec.......  
  
*then they get pulled into a alley by some unknown person. The swatbots passby*  
  
?????: Ssshhhh....I'm here to help ya.  
  
Rec: Who are you?  
  
*The mysterious person was a blue roboticized hedgehog with a mustash.  
  
?????: My name is Charles, but just call me Chuck. Follow me, i'll lead you to my safe house.  
  
Rec: Is it safe there?  
  
Vee-jay: Well duh rec, it wouldn't be called a safe house if it wasn't safe....  
  
Rec: Let's just hurry before the swatbots come back......  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
=edge of robotropolis=  
  
  
Sally: Does everyone know the plan?  
  
Mimic: Yes already!  
  
Sonic: Don't talk to her like that!  
  
Mimic: I'll do as i damn well please...  
  
Bunnie: Can we just move on?  
  
Sally: Right...let's move out.  
  
  
` We head into the city, we went into team so we couldn't get lost. I on the other hand, went alone. Which i had to do a lot of talking to do so. I was walking down the road thing and i saw a factory. I was thinking of making myself a robot for myself so i decide to do so. As i went in, the place was not online and there were no guards anywhere  
  
  
Mimic: This is alittle weird.....where the hell is the security?  
  
  
' As if on que, an ice blue cyborg type fox comes out of nowhere and threw a dagger at me. It scratches my arm and it hit the wall. I can tell ya, it stung like hell.  
  
  
Mimic: Who the hell are you?  
  
????: My name is Icer. I am here to take you to robotnik to be roboticized.  
  
Mimic: What kind of name is Icer....  
  
Icer: Shut up! You can either surrender or be destroyed. *he draws out his weapon, a sword with a spiked ball chained to it*  
  
Mimic: This can't be good...... *I draw out my sabar*(think of Devil May Cry and the dude's sword)  
  
Icer: Get ready, FOR YOUR DEATH!!!!  
  
*he charges at me at a high speed*  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Mimic: Well, that's it for this chapter of this story.  
  
Torcher: We are doing our best to bring the chapters as fast as we can.  
  
Mimic: So review already, if you want to give gifts, that'll be good to.  
  
Torcher: And for those who are still reading our stories, Thx. 


	8. Icer has been iced

Mimic: Welcome to another chapter of our story.   
  
Torcher: Currently, we are lucky to have put up a chapter.  
  
Mimic: School and homework...........EVIL!!!!!!  
  
Torcher: yup  
  
Mimic: Now, to start the chapter.  
  
Torcher: We need to get more time....  
  
Mimic: Shut up...  
__________________________________________  
  
Chapter.........uh.................8, yeah....8  
  
((Mimic: Torcher!! Torcher: sorry, jeez....get a chill pill..))  
' For those of you who just started reading this, here's what happened so far. Don't worry, it's short. Rec, Vee-Jay, and Kusatsu followed Chuck to his safe house. The Freedom Fighters were somewhere in the city looking for them. As for me, I was in deep trouble........  
  
*Icer is charging at me at high-speeds*  
  
Icer: TIME TO DIE!!  
  
*He jumped into the air, he was coming down with his sword pointing at my head*  
  
Mimic: *grins*  
  
*The sword comes down with incredible force, the blade made contact, but not quite where you would expect it*  
  
Icer: o_o!! Huh....  
  
*The sword hit the ground causing the floor to crack, I was no where in sight*  
  
Icer: WHERE ARE YOU, COWARD!!!  
  
Mimic: Right here...  
  
*A metallic liquid rises out of the ground behind Icer. Icer looks in confusion, surprised and fear. The liquid metal blob slowly takes shape of a being, then it turns into a person. Give ya three guesses who...*  
  
Icer: What are you?!?!  
  
Mimic: Your worse nightmare...  
  
*I then used my sabar and stabbed Icer right into his stomach*  
  
Icer: *holding his stomach* AAARRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGG!!!!  
  
*Icer then fell to the ground in pain, dropping his sword*  
  
Icer: I'll....get.....you.....for.....this.......  
  
Mimic: Not in this life...  
  
*I grab his sword and slowly walk towards him*  
  
Icer: Wh-what are you.....doing......  
  
*I stood right next to his fallen self and then I shoved the sword right into his face and through the ground. The sword's handle was the only thing visible without taking the sword out of his head. A pool of blood and oil formed around Icer*  
  
Mimic: I wonder how the others are doing....  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
=The safe house=  
  
Chuck: I see....You three are from another world?  
  
Rec: Yup  
  
Vee-jay: So, any ideas about how are we are going to get out of here?  
  
Chuck: You could go through by entering the sewers and follow it out of the city.  
  
Kusatsu: Do we have to?  
  
Chuck: Do you want to go out there with the Swatbots instead?  
  
Kusatsu: Good point...  
  
Rec: So either we go into the sewers or up here with all those robots, right?  
  
All: Right..  
  
Rec: Damn, tough choice.....  
  
All: ¬¬;;;;  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
::ten minutes later::  
  
=In a random alley, Robotropolis=  
  
*Sonic, Bunnie, Sally, Rotor and Antoine we're there to report what they found*  
  
Sally: Did anyone find any signs of them?  
  
Sonic: nope  
  
Rotor: Nothing  
  
Bunnie: Nuh  
  
Antoine: Nay  
  
Sally: I was afraid of that...  
  
Rotor: Where's Mimic?  
  
Sonic: He probably got lost.  
  
Mimic: Or he could have gotten into a fight with a cyborg.  
  
*They all looked where the voice came from as I walk out of the shadows*  
  
Bunnie: Wah happened, suger?  
  
Mimic: A cybernetic fox attacked me when I went into a factory.  
  
Sonic: And.....  
  
Mimic: I stuck his sword through his head.  
  
*Antoine's face was pale and some of the others we're loking alittle pale as well*  
  
Mimic: Oh come on, it wasn't that bad....  
  
Sally: Let's just continue with the task at hand  
______________________________________________  
  
Mimic: Well, that's it for this chapter.  
  
Torcher: Tune in next time for another exciting chapter.  
  
Mimic: We really need to get better ending sentences....  
  
Torcher: Whatever... 


	9. Problems, problems everywhere

Mimic: Hi, welcome back to another chapter.  
  
Torcher: Again, sorry it took so long.   
  
Mimic: The finals were a killer...  
  
Torcher: So were the essays. but this also means that school is out. YAY!!!  
  
Mimic: Now, back to our story.  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Recap, Rec and the girls were lost in the city of Robotropolis and were found by Chuck, Sonic's uncle. The Freedom Fighters were still looking and as for me, I still wanted to go at it alone. Unknown to all of us, Robotnik was waiting for Icer to report back, but he didn't expect what was going to happen next.......  
  
=Robotropolis, control tower=  
  
*Robotnik was in his chair, getting irritated, wondering why Icer hasn't called back yet*  
  
Robotnik: WHAT'S TAKING SO LONG!!!  
  
*Just then, his computer was making a beeping noise. *  
  
Robotnik: Ah, that must be Icer.... He must have gotten that mysterious Overlander.  
  
*He goes over to the computer and presses a button, the screen turns on*  
  
Swatbot29387: Sir, we report that Icer has been killed.  
  
*The swatbot was in the same factory Mimic fought in, a few swatbots in the background were trying to get the sword out of Icer's head*  
  
Robotnik: ....... WHAT!!!!!!!!!  
  
Swatbot29387: We found Icer on the ground with his sword impaled in his head.  
  
Robotnik: I WANT ALL UNITS TO FIND THE ONE WHO DID THIS AND I WANT HIM BROUGHT TO ME, DEAD OR ALIVE!!!  
  
Swatbot29387: Yes sir.  
  
*The screen went black. As you know would know, Robotnik is mad as hell about this. *  
  
-------------------  
  
=In the sewers=  
  
*Rec and the girls are following Chuck down the sewers to a safe location. Rec kept asking the same question kids ask when in a car for a long trip*  
  
Rec: Are we there yet?  
  
Vee-Jay: ¬¬(+) For the love of..... NO REC AND FOR THE LAST TIME, STOP ASKING!!!!!  
  
*That scared the heck out of Rec; he kept his mouth shut after that. *  
  
Kusatsu: So where exactly are we going again?  
  
Chuck: To the city limits, there are fewer Swat bots there. So it'll be easier to escape there.  
  
Rec: Sweet........are we there yet?  
  
*Vee-jay then took out a mallet out of nowhere and smacked Rec upside the head*  
  
Kusatsu: Way to go, Vee-Jay. ^_^  
  
*Chuck the picked up Rec and they all continued down the sewer*  
  
----------------------------------  
  
=Knothole, medical hut=  
  
*Shadow was in bed with bandages on his head, he moaned as he slowly opened his eyes and tried to remember what happened. *  
  
Shadow: *thinking* 'Let's see, last thing I remember is that I punched that masked man and then I got hit hard; everything went dark after that. He must have knocked me out.'   
  
*He got up from bed, Dr. Quack enters the hut*  
  
Quack: What do you think you are doing?  
  
Shadow: I got to get to the others and....  
  
Quack: After what happened to you? Not a chance, you are to stay here till Ms. Acorn says other wise.  
  
*Shadow was officially pissed off*  
  
Shadow: Now listen here; I must get to the others because they might need me. If you have a problem with that...*he gives the Doctor the idea by cracking his knuckles*(No, not the guardian)  
  
------------------------------  
  
=Robotropolis=  
  
*I was in an alley when I saw Sonic run passed followed by a couple of hovercrafts*  
  
Mimic: Guess Robotnik just increased sercurity, better find the other Freedom Fighters. Something tells me that we'll have to rethink this plan.  
  
*I go off to go to the waypoint we agreed on; Little did I know, someone was following me*  
  
*On a nearby rooftop, another cyborg creation of robotnik was crouching on the edge of the roof; watching me. He was shrouded by darkness, making it hard to see what he looks like. He glared at me with his glowing neon-blue eyes; grinning*  
  
?????: *thinking* 'So, this was the one who defeated Icer. He shall pay a high price for his butalility on Icer.'   
  
*He then disappeared in the shadows with that creepy grin of his; his eyes slowly fading into the darkness*  
  
_________________________________________  
  
Mimic: Well, that it for this chapter.  
  
Torcher: Thx for your support  
  
Mimic: And to all who are with us, weither your new or a long time reader of our work, keep reviewing.  
  
Torcher: We'll get the other stories up soon; so get ready.....uh, which button turns off the chapter?  
  
Mimic: The red one.....  
  
*Torcher goes over to the story controls*  
  
Torcher: Mimic........all the buttons are red; the only thing different about them is that they are in different shades of red!  
  
Mimic: It's the one that looks like blood, on your left.  
  
*Torcher presses one of the buttons on that side, a sandbag hits him on the head*  
  
Torcher: X_o The pain......  
  
Mimic: -_-;;*sigh* Why do I even try....... 


	10. More cliffhangers and Rec messing up

Mimic: Welcome to another chapter of the story.  
  
Torcher: Sorry we didn't update it, Mimic was working on the story in FictionPress.com  
  
Mimic: Right, back to the story.  
  
_______________________________________  
  
Chapter 10 (HELL YEAH!)  
  
Ok, first the fat, lazy Dr. Robotnik found out that one of is elite creations were destroyed and sent all the swatbots to look for the one who did it. Rec and the others are in the sewers going to the city limits. I was being followed by some strange cyborg. To top it off, Shadow just broke out of the hospital hut. What will be next?  
  
=Robotropolis, sewer exit=  
  
Chuck: Ok were here...  
  
*They reach the end of the sewer system, Rec is awake, they walk out of the pipe and onto a slimey substance*  
  
Kusatsu: EWWW!!  
  
Chuck: Ok, this is as far as I can go. Your on your own.  
  
Rec: Ok thx.  
  
Vee-Jay: Bye, seeya later....  
  
*Chuck was back down the sewers. The three hedgehogs walk over to where the forest starts*  
  
Rec: Hey, what that? *points to a bee hive*  
  
Kusatsu: That's a bee hive.....don't hit it!   
  
*Rec is throwing rocks at it*  
  
Rec: Why? What's going to happen?  
  
*The answer is that the bees are getting pissed and are come out of the hive*  
  
Rec: Oh crap.....  
  
Vee-Jay: RUN!!  
  
*The three started running.....right back into Robotropolis*  
  
Kusatsu: REC, I HATE YOU!!  
  
Rec: Less talk, more run!  
  
----------------------------  
  
=Robotropolis, random factory=  
  
I enter the factory hoping that i would find my crew here. I see the factory is used to make more swatbots. Luckly, their are non here and the factory hasn't been used in quiet a while. I found it weird that there were no swatbots around.   
  
Mimic: Now why wont there be guards around unless.................. oh crap  
  
*A lazer beam just came out of nowhere and hits me in the arm. Why is everyone hitting my arm?*  
  
????: Hello, I'm here to avenge my brother.  
  
A figure walks out of the shadow with glowing eyes. It was a black wolf, but it had armor plating infused into him and had optic eyes that give his eyes the glowing effect. It had a blaster in the right hand and the left had sharp claws. This was going to be long day......  
  
---------------------  
  
=Robotropolis, some open area=  
  
Shadow was looking around to find the freedom fighters but wasn't having much luck.  
  
Shadow: Why the heck are they...huh?   
  
Shadow sees three people come at him very fast. By the time they saw him, it was too late. *CRASH!*  
  
Rec: Ow....my spline.  
  
They were all on top of each other, they were not happy, and shadow pushed them off. Yup, he's strong.  
  
Shadow: What are you three doing here?  
  
Rec: Us? What about you?  
  
Vee-jay: Can't we please get out of here, this place is getting on my nerves.....  
  
Shadow: Right, let's find the other fredom fighters before things get out of hand.  
  
Kusatsu: Where are they?  
  
Shadow: I have no idea......  
  
Kusatsu: ¬¬;; Oh, that REALLY helps!  
  
____________________________________  
  
Mimic: That's it for this chapter of our story.  
  
Torcher: Tune in next time to find out what happens next.  
  
Mimic: And thanks to the people who reviewed and liked the story.  
  
Torcher: We do our best. Don't forget to read Mimic's story in Fictionpress.com  
  
Mimic: Yup, seeya....  
  
Torcher: Hey, what about my fifty bucks for saying that??  
  
Mimic: Uh....later! 


	11. Another cyborg and another blunder

Mimic: welcome to another chapter of the story.  
  
Torcher: Thanks to Mechadragon for resurrecting our insperation for it.  
  
Mimic: As you know about our stories...  
  
Torcher: If you review it, we will write it.  
  
Mimic: I will now start the chapter.  
  
Torcher: Thank you captain obvious......  
  
Mimic: ¬¬;;  
  
________________________________  
  
Chapter 11  
  
For those who missed what happened, Rec and the others bumped into Shadow and are trying to find the other freedom fighters. The freedom fighters are trying to find them but are busy with other problems like trying to get away from the swatbots. As for me, I was facing yet another cyborg who I have yet to know who he is....  
  
=at the factory=  
  
Mimic: Let me guess, you another one of Robotnik's yes-men, right?  
  
?????: Yes..I mean no...I uh.. SHUT UP!  
  
Mimic: Who the heck are you?  
  
?????: I am Icer's older brother, Blizode.  
  
Mimic: ......What kind of name is that?  
  
Blizode: It'll be the last name you'll ever hear! Get ready because HERE I COME! *Dashes toward Mimic and was firing his gun at the same time*  
  
Mimic: Oh crud... *draws sabar and deflects the beams*  
  
Blizode took the chance to slash at me and ended up scratching my chest; with somewhat deep bleeding scratches. I was pissed off at that. This Blizode was more formitable then Icer and then some. He was about to slashed at me again but just then an I-beam fell down and landed right on top of him; pinning him down on his back.   
  
Blizode: But how?  
  
Mimic: I defected some of the beams you shot at me into the air. *points to the ceiling which had some hole in it*  
  
Blizode: You'll pay for this!  
  
Mimic: I think not... *Walks over to him and takes out the V-pod Launcher*  
  
Blizode: What the...  
  
He was too busy gawking at the gun when I fired the cylinder-type projectile and stuck to his forehead. He was looking at it for a second, confused. Suddenly the thing activated and sent couple of thousands volts of electricity though his whole body. Since he was a cyborg, it fried the computer in his brain along with the brain itself. Blizode froze there for a second and then went limp.  
  
Mimic: *puts away the weapon* Jeez, these cyborgs are lame; strong but no brains..... *sees the blaster Blizode dropped* Sweeet, free weapon!  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
  
=Some where in Robotropolis=  
  
Shadow and the three misfortuined misfits were sneaking through the city trying to find the other Freedom Fighters. So far..... They're not having much luck....at all.   
  
Rec: Do you see them yet?  
  
Shadow: For the last time, NO! God your annoying.....  
  
Vee-Jay: Don't mind him, he's always like that.  
  
Shadow: Oh, that's very reasuring...   
  
Kusatsu: How long do you think we'll find them?  
  
*Shadow walks around the next corner and runs into Sally*  
  
Rec: That was fast....  
  
Sally: *rubs her head* Ow.... what are you doing here?  
  
Shadow: I was about to ask the same question.  
  
Sally: Well, me and the others were looking for them *points to the three standing there* but now that we found them.... we can go back.  
  
Shadow: Great.... let's get out of here before anything bad happens.  
  
*The five went to the waypoint where the others are waiting*  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
later.......  
  
At the waypoint, everyone was thinking of a way out without getting caught and seeing if anyone was missing.  
  
Sally: Ok, is everyone present and accounted for?  
  
Sonic: All except for that Mimic guy....  
  
Antoine: Where iz that fuel?  
  
Rec: "Fuel"?  
  
Vee-jay: He's french Rec.....  
  
*Mimic runs in and was in a bit in a panic*  
  
Mimic: Guys, we need to get out of here!  
  
Rec: Let me guess, you set some generator on self-destruct?  
  
Mimic: How did you know?  
  
Rec: Sounds like something I would do.  
  
Kusatsu: How long?  
  
Mimic: two minutes......  
  
*The all got worried looks on their faces*  
  
Mimic: What is everyone standing here for? RUN!!  
  
____________________________________________  
  
Mimic: That's it for this chapter of the story.  
  
Torcher: Sorry if it's a bit lame, we're a bit rusty from not writing it for a long time.  
  
Mimic: Well, thanks for all the reviews.  
  
Torcher: Till next time, laters. R&R 


End file.
